Aquellas pequeñas cosas
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Eran más que amigos. Eran colegas, compañeros, cómplices y aliados. Veteranos de las misma guerras y difíciles misiones. Zoë sabía que no existía nadie en quien pudiera confiar tanto como confiaba en su capitán. ¡One-shot! Post-Serenity.


**Título: **Aquellas pequeñas cosas.

**Fandom: **Firefly

**Personajes: **Zoë Alleyne | Malcolm Reynolds

**Advertencias: **¡Cuidado! Spoiler de la película. Si no saben quién vive o quién muere, y no quieres saberlo, no continúen leyendo esto. ;)

**Notas: **Los adoro (¿pero ocaso existe algún tripulante de Serenity a quien no pueda adorar?) La relación de respeto y profesionalidad entre Zoë y Mal es una de las cosas más maravillosas de Firefly. La mutua comprensión, la tremenda fidelidad, el extraordinario entendimiento, la capacidad de entenderse sin hablar. Los amo. Así que básicamente tenía este fanfic atorado en mi cabeza desde que la película terminó y se me amargó la vida por esos dos personajes maravillosos que murieron (y los cuales no mencionaré en esta sección por si alguien decide dar marcha atrás a la lectura y evitar spoiler).

De hecho, me atreveré a decir que una de mis escenas favoritas, no sólo de la película, sino también de toda la serie, es aquella donde Mal se encuentra con Zoë en el área de cargo de la nave, poco antes de emprender vuelo y partir, y él le pregunta a ella sobre el estado de Serenity —¿Crees que resistirá?— y Zoë responde "Está muy dañada, pero volará con firmeza", y luego se miran en silencio por largos segundos. Era obvio que Mal le estaba preguntando cómo estaba ella, y era Zoë quien le daba la respuesta que él necesitaba; pero hablando en clave, en secreto, en códigos que sólo ellos entendían. :'(

En fin, sólo quería hacer un pequeño one-shot sobre ambos —y no dudo que en el futuro vengan más— y qué mejor momento en la vida de los dos que el momento del nacimiento del bebé de Zoë y Wash, aprovechando que ya es oficial que definitivamente estará muy embarazada en los cómics que saldrán el próximo año. El sexo del bebé fue al azar, no hay una razón específica para que sea niño o niña así que ¡a disfrutar! :)

**Disclaimer:** Si alguna vez me ven entablando una demanda por derechos de autor es porque los personajes son míos, antes no.

**AQUELLAS PEQUEÑAS COSAS**

"_Now you got yourself a ship and you're a Captain. Only I think you're still a Sergeant, see? _

_Still a soldier. A man of honor in a den of thieves" (Badger, Ep. 01-Serenity)._

Zoë Alleyne conocía al capitán Malcolm Reynolds desde la época de la Guerra de Unificación, cuando ella era un cabo y él un sargento combatiendo en el bando de los planetas Independientes. Llevaban años trabajando juntos, y Zoë sabía que cada nueva situación agregaba un matiz diferente a la personalidad de su superior. Siempre había sido así. Después de todo ese tiempo conviviendo a diario, haciendo misiones que iban entre lo suicida y lo peligroso, llegando a planetas hostiles y viviendo al margen de la Alianza, ella aun no podía presumir de conocerlo completamente. Cuando creía que ya lo había visto todo aparecía un nuevo tono de voz al dar una orden, una dicción diferente a la hora de hablar con alguien, una broma absurda en medio de la cena o un gesto condescendiente con un completo desconocido que le recordaban rápidamente lo poco que sabía de él. Quizá por esa razón intuyó que la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento traería una faceta distinta para ambos; porque seguramente ni siquiera Malcolm Reynolds sabría qué hacer en esas circunstancias.

Las semanas posteriores a la muerte de Wash le nublaban la vista y se le enrojecían los ojos al recordar sus manías, sus absurdas discusiones en la cabina de mando y sus planes futuros llenos de utopías y niños corriendo en un planeta lejano. A los dos meses de su muerte, Simon le dio una notica que la sacudió por completo: estaba embarazada. Y de repente el universo entero resplandeció, Serenity se hizo más fuerte, el luto general que existía en la nave se trasmutó en una tierna alegría y recordó la vieja frase que su madre solía decirle cuando era pequeña: _cuando una estrella se apaga es porque otra está a punto de nacer. Y brillará cien veces más que la anterior_.

_Cien veces más_, pensó. Y se llenaba de esperanzas sólo de recordar aquellas palabras.

Tres suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta de su dormitorio antes de que se abriera levemente y Mal apareciera con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

—¿Puedo pasar? —susurró indeciso.

—Puede pasar, capitán —le animó ella desde la cama donde guardaba reposo.

Mal hizo eco del permiso de Zoë y entró a la habitación con cierto nerviosismo, cerrando la puerta con una delicadeza exagerada, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

—Creí que Jayne estaría aquí —afirmó con mesura, acercándose más a la cama de Zoë—. Estaba muy emocionado cuando Kaylee nos dijo que estabas en labor de parto, ¿no ha hecho acto de presencia?

—Oh, sí que ha hecho acto de presencia —a Zoë se le escapó una risa sólo de recordarlo. Sólo Jayne Cobb podía permitirse una entrada tan peculiar como aquella.

Jayne estuvo allí veinte minutos antes que Mal. Entró en la habitación sin avisar, sudoroso; con tierra hasta en el cabello, como si lo hubieran revolcado por todo el desierto. Tenía la ropa hecha girones y varios hilillos de sangre corriéndole de la frente hasta la barbilla. A pesar de la escasa iluminación, Zoë pudo divisar un par de hematomas en el cuello, como si hubieran intentado ahorcarlo. Su mano izquierda reposaba cerca del pecho, sobre un cabestrillo improvisado que le rodeaba el cuello, y en la derecha portaba un arma de grueso calibre. No dijo ni una sola palaba cuando llegó —ni cuando estuvo ahí, ni cuando se fue—, pero traía estampada en el rostro una sonrisa que Zoë jamás le había visto en la vida. Era la felicidad más absoluta. Ella no atinaba a saber si el muchacho sonreía por la batalla recién ganada o por el nacimiento del bebé, en cualquier caso, le pareció una ternura inmensa; sobre todo cuando el ladrón se acercó a la cama, colgándose el arma en el hombro y pidiendo un permiso silencioso a Zoë para tocar al bebé. Ella accedió con el mismo mutismo. Fueron sólo un par de roces, casi imperceptibles. La mano sucia de Jayne se posó brevemente en la frente del bebito. Dos pequeños toques suaves y gentiles con la yema de sus encallados dedos que podían significar un millón de cosas y ninguna en particular. La sonrisa idiota en el rostro herido del héroe de Canton. Porque eso sí, su bebé tomó la decisión de nacer el Día-U y la última vez que tuvo noticias de Mal y Jayne fue por parte de Kaylee, quien le dijo que ambos estaban enfrascados en una pelea en un bar de mala muerte con partidarios de los planetas unificados. _Como todos los años_, pensó Zoë.

Pero la impulsividad de Mal era muy distinta a la de Jayne. Él no hizo acto de presencia justo después de abordar Serenity. El perfeccionismo del capitán en esos casos era absurdo y educado. Cuando entró a la habitación lucía herido e impecable; con sus botas y su largo abrigo café oscuro, que solía brillar más en días tan específicos como ese. Mal adoraba restregarle en la cara a los perros de las sociedades unificadas que él era un paria, un casaca marrón, un vencido que a pesar de las humillaciones aún permanecía en pie. Sus heridas estaban limpias y no tenía tantas como Jayne, pero ella supuso que algunas contusiones moradas se asomarían por su rostro a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Niño o niña? —preguntó con curiosidad el capitán mientras trataba de encontrarle forma al bultito que Zoë acunaba amorosamente entre sus manos.

—Es niño, señor —Zoë sintió la ligereza de su propia voz y por un instante no la reconoció—. Un precioso y maravilloso niño.

—Un pequeño Wash, entonces —un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aunque ella también vio ese roce de tristeza que Mal siempre quería ocultar cuando hablaba de su piloto fallecido.

—Aún no he decidido el nombre —reconoció con sinceridad—; sigo pensando qué tan difícil será para mí nombrarlo si decido llamarlo como Wash.

—Buen punto —reconoció él.

—¿Quiere tomarlo en brazos, capitán?

La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa, Zoë lo supo desde el momento en que Mal dio un paso atrás y levantó la mirada del suelo con una mueca de desconcierto que le abarcaba todo el rostro. Trató de disimular ese paso de cobardía cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra pero el gesto en su cara no desapareció. Mientras intentaba encontrar palabras para declinar la oferta, Zoë hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalarle el espacio vacío a un costado de donde ella se encontraba, al borde de la cama.

—Zoë, no debería ser yo quien…

—La persona que debería estar en este lugar está muerto, señor —se le escapó la frase de golpe, pero seguramente, incluso a esa distancia, Mal pudo notar que estaba repleta de resignación y sinceridad; de cosas que jamás podrían cambiar aunque quisiera—. Sé que no volverá, capitán. Y si algún día tengo que confiar la vida de este bebé a alguien, esa persona sería usted.

Mal la observó en silencio un largo rato, sopesando las palabras dichas, pero no vaciló ni un paso cuando decidió por fin acercarse a ella.

—Esa será la peor decisión que tomes en la vida —le advirtió en voz baja mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—No, la peor decisión fue seguirlo y subirme a esta nave hace muchos años, ¿lo recuerda? —Zoë buscó su mirada y le sonrió; él estuvo ahí para devolverle el gesto.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la curiosidad, más que las ganas, hicieran que el capitán pudiera ver por primera vez al pequeño bultito que se hacía un ovillo entre los brazos de ella, buscando calor y protección. Entre los pliegos de aquella pequeña manta verde se veía un pedacito de carne humana; un rostro color durazno, frágil y pacífico, con abundante cabello rizado, finos labios y mejillas rosadas que de vez en cuando abría y cerraba los ojitos adormilados mientas se succionaba el labio inferior con sus encías. Probablemente tenía hambre.

Cuando Zoë se incorporó un poco para cederle al bebé, Mal no tuvo más remedio que ofrecer sus brazos con rapidez y nerviosismo, sin estar muy convencido de cómo cargar a una creatura tan frágil.

—Soy un asco —murmuró avergonzado.

—Lo está haciendo bien —lo animó ella con convencimiento.

Zoë sólo tardó un par de segundos en acomodar al bebé en los brazos del capitán, recordándole que uno de ellos debía de estar bajo el cuello del niño para darle comodidad y estabilidad al pequeño cuerpo. Cuando Mal se sintió en confianza liberó su brazo derecho y lo acunó únicamente con el izquierdo, mientras los dedos de su mano libre acariciaban el contorno de la carita del pequeño.

—Es tan suave —manifestó en un incrédulo susurro, más para él que para ella.

—Lo es.

Mal hizo lo que la mayoría de las personas hacen cuando acunan a un bebé. Hurgó entre la manta que lo cubría hasta que encontró una de sus manitas y la dejó visible. Se topó con cinco diminutos dedos cerrados en un puño y deslizó su dedo índice hasta que la palma de la mano del pequeño quedó libre y se cerró nuevamente por reflejo al sentir su dedo al contacto con su piel. El capitán miró a Zoë con sorpresa y sonrió al instante; la habitación se iluminó con luz invisible, como si la misma Serenity sonriera junto a ellos.

—Hola, pequeño —el capitán ahora observaba al bebé sin un atisbo de miedo. Estaba maravillado. Asombrado por la perfección de un ser tan diminuto, exento de rencores y de odios. Completamente limpio. Sin maldad ni ambición de por medio—. Bienvenido a casa. Bienvenido a bordo.

No, Zoë no concia aquella faceta de Malcolm Reynolds. Ella lo sabía, Serenity lo sabía. Más que alegría en su rostro había paz; un deje de tranquilidad que no era muy común ver en él, y menos un día como aquel, en el que años atrás habían perdido todo. Zoë no se atrevía a decir que lo conocía bien (quizá jamás sería capaz de conocerlo por completo), pero se juró ahí mismo, que nunca olvidaría ese momento.

Un instante suspendido en el tiempo.

—Zoë —aquel nombre tardó un rato en llegar, el soldado estaba ensimismado ante el gesto del pequeño que se negaba a soltar su dedo. Levantó la mirada y la miró—, te prometo que nunca les faltará nada. Ni a ti ni a él.

—Lo sé y le creo, señor —ella estiró su brazo y logró acariciarle gentilmente la solapa de su abrigo marrón para después ubicar su mano entre el puño del bebé y la mano del capitán. Era quizá la muestra de afecto más clara que jamás le había profesado a ese hombre al que le debía mil veces la vida.

Y le creía, vaya le creía. Quizá no lo conocía en su totalidad, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, a pesar de sus defectos y su carácter, Malcolm Reynolds jamás fallaba en sus palabras ni en sus promesas. Lo había conocido de joven, con la ingenuidad marcada en su rostro; cuando ambos se sentían invencibles y eternos. Lo había visto pelear con municiones escasas y dar órdenes suicidas en nombre de los planetas Independientes sin un atisbo de temblor en la voz. Le vio brillar en batallas ganadas y renacer en aquellas perdidas. Lo vio matar sin que le temblara la mano al presionar el gatillo y tenderle una mano a algún herido del bando contrario sin traiciones y remordimientos de por medio. Le vio perder la fe, la compasión, el perdón y la confianza, entre las montañas polvosas de Serenity Valley y lanzar aquel crucifijo a la tierra quemada cuando su bando los abandonó a su suerte entre las colinas que juraron defender hasta la muerte. Lo vio derrotado, vencido, humillado, mal herido y decepcionado del universo entero. Lo vio desaparecer por un tiempo y renacer de las cenizas unos años después. Lo volvió a encontrar con una vieja nave clase Firefly a sus espaldas y mil sueños e ilusiones que le florecían en la mirada, y que contrastaban con las derrotas que cargaba a cuestas. Le vio buscando libertad entre sistemas solares y estrellas, y realizar trabajos al margen de la Alianza y su tiranía.

Ella le siguió desde entonces. Y aun, después de tantos años, creía en él. A pesar de las decepciones, ella siempre creería en él. Y la tripulación aumentaba, y los días se hacían más difíciles, y cometían delitos y huían de todos en el universo entero; pero él siempre se mantenía en píe, a pesar de que ella ya no vislumbraba aquel brillo de ingenuidad en sus ojos, como el día en que lo conoció, cuando lucharon lado a lado defendiendo los ideales en los que decían creer.

A pesar de los años de derrota y de los tiempos difíciles, Zoë aún era capaz de reconocer aquel joven sargento voluntario que la protegió de fuegos y morteros cuando la lluvia de misiles se cernía sobre el planeta Hera en los días más cruentos de la guerra, aquel que le infundió confianza cuando la desolación y el abandono invadieron cada recoveco del valle donde fueron olvidados con otro puñado de hombres más. Detestaba pensarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que el bastardo de Badger tenía razón: no importaba la dureza que ese hombre intentara aparentar, y la frivolidad con la que de vez en cuando se cubría el rostro, Malcolm Reynolds siempre sería un soldado, un hombre de honor en una guarida de ladrones. Lo sintió más que nunca en ese preciso momento, cuando acunaba a su bebé en brazos con una pacífica sonrisa en el rostro.

Él siempre sería su sargento. Su capitán.

_Mercy, forgiveness, trust... Those are things he left back there. _

_What he has now is the ship… the ship and us on it. _

_(Zoë, Ep. 01 Serenity, deleted scene)._


End file.
